


Sickday

by Quilly



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, in which no one and everyone wins, no pema is not pregnant, poor pema, poor tenzin, tenzin is a good husband, women can be sick without being pregnant i mean come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their anniversary doesn't quite go how Tenzin planned.</p><p>(Day 6 of Quilly's February OTP Extravaganza. For fallenidol-453)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickday

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Sickness! Anniversaries! Starchy suits! Yeah, just a thing I drubbed up. Enjoy!

The table was beautifully set, the children spending time with Korra (under careful supervision of the monks) for the day, and Tenzin himself was feeling especially spiffy in a starchy suit he hadn’t worn yet but was assured it was in the most modern style. Everything was perfect for his and Pema’s anniversary day.

 

This scenic illusion was promptly shattered by Pema staggering through on her way into the kitchen, green in the face and tight-lipped, eyes barely open. Tenzin shifted a little on his cushion, then cleared his throat.

 

“Good morning, Pema,” he said gently. Pema started, turned around, and groaned, leaning against the wall.

 

“I’m sick,” she replied, then turned around and ran into the kitchen. Unpleasant heaving sounds followed. Tenzin felt his own gut churning; Pema _had_ seemed restless while she slept, mumbling and kicking him every so often and eventually stealing all the covers. He looked at the breakfast table and the steaming pot of fresh tea and heavy sweetbreads he knew were her favorites, and sighed deeply. Then he stood up, brushed lint off his suit, and went into the kitchen.

 

Pema was draped across the counter, wiping her mouth and running water into the sink. When she was finished and the acrid stench of vomit wasn’t quite so fresh he pressed his hand to her forehead. She was still very warm, but the light sheen of sweat indicated her fever might’ve been breaking. He kissed the top of her head as she turned and buried her face in his lapels.

 

“I’m s-sorry,” she hiccuped. “Everything looks so great… _you_ look great, look at you in this suit, I’m getting it dirty…”

 

“It’s fine, Pema,” he murmured. “Let’s get you back into bed.”

 

She wobbled a little on the way to the bedroom, and with only minor protests allowed Tenzin to pick her up. He tucked her in, brushed her hair back from her forehead, and kissed it, stroking her cheek.

 

“I’ll get you some weak tea and crackers in a few minutes,” Tenzin said gently. “You get some rest.”

 

He was halfway to the closet when he heard her strained voice. “Tenzin?”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“I love you.”

 

It was a little slurred and her eyes were already closing, but Tenzin grinned.

 

“I love you, too. Happy Anniversary.”


End file.
